


What Pretty Eyes Dave

by obsceneoracle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gore, Handcuffs, M/M, Morbid, Non-Consensual, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Sadism, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsceneoracle/pseuds/obsceneoracle
Summary: Things take a turn for the worse in the bedroom.!!READ TAGS FOR WARNINGS!!





	What Pretty Eyes Dave

**Author's Note:**

> be wary, there is explicit gore. please read tags for warnings.

Gamzee knew he wasn't really what someone could call a "good" guy, and Dave knew that when he got into the relationship. He wasn't great with his anger and needed to work on his impulse control so when his thoughts started getting bad again he tried to tell himself that it was inevitable. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't gonna act on them and that things would be fine and he wasn't a threat to Dave. And Dave trusted him, probably too much if he was being honest. He was a fucking alien and Dave treated him like anyone else. As sweet of a sentiment as it was he thought Dave was being at least a little naive.

That belief was solidified when three months into their relationship he allowed Gamzee to handcuff him to the bed. But goddamn if it wasn't hot, Dave was squirming and gasping all flushed and hot for him. It really sparked something in him, he wanted to claim him, wreck him. So he did, he didn't ask but he leaned down and bit down hard on Dave's shoulder. When the blood gushed into his mouth he nearly came, the fucking /taste/, it was perfect. He bit down harder, it felt amazing, he was so deep he knew he could take a bite if he wanted to. Gamzee heard Dave's screams and they were beautiful, like a symphony just for him. He thrashed and kicked until he finally unlatched from his shoulder and licked at the wound. 

"What the fuck was that? You can't just do things like that you asshole. Just take the cuffs off, I'm not im the fucking mood anymore," he said. Gamzee however did not stop, in fact he barely heard that, paying it no mind. He went ahead and bit down again, it was just as good this time if not better. Some fucked up part of him loved the way he yelled and began to cry. It was great, his heart was pounding out of his chest and his bulge was leaking like crazy in Dave's ass. He nearly went cross eyed when he took a chunk out of him and swallowed it. It was so tender and the way his shoulder gushed and Dave hurled explicts at him and kicked at his back. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop, he was in too deep to stop.

"You're so beautiful like this, you taste fucking amazing, you're an absolute delicacy baby. I want to motherfucking destroy you, I want to cut at every part of your body. Your bones would crack so nice under my grip," he whispers in Dave's ear as he jerks his soft cock.

"Stop it stop it stop it! You sick fuck let me go!" He yells and continues to thrash. His wrists are bleeding under the stress his putting on them and his shades have fallen off his face. Gamzee ignores him and bites his earlobe, easily taking a piece off. He can't seem to get enough of his blood, it's so warm and coppery, nothing like a trolls and theres something addictive about it. 

"You're very strong Dave, your Bro taught you well," he said with a chuckle and finally met his wide eyes. They were a beautiful red, and he knew he needed one to keep. He would worry about finding a way to preserve it later. Dave was sobbing harder now, maybe he struck a nerve but he wasn't very worried. Nothing his brother did to him physically would compare to what he was about to do. Dave's body was definitely covered in deep white scars but he never took a chunk like he just did. He grabbed Dave by his hair and forced his head back up to look into those eyes im awe again with a smile. He caresses his face before considering how to get the eye out in the best condition. After a moment he decides to wing it, after all there's another one right? Dave seemed to have noticed what he was going while he was circling it and thinking.

"You motherfucker," he murmured and pushed his lid back the best his could and kept his finger tucked into the top of his socket before reaching his other hand right in and gripping at his eye. He waits and enjoys the screaming and wiggling coming from Dave, he can tell his voice is getting hoarse. Gamzee rips it out and bucks his hips hard when the blood spurts onto his face and he marvels at the eye. 

"Absolutely gorgeous, it's a miracle it came out so well, I guess I'm better with my hands than I thought," he said all too casually. Dave really had forgotten this man had already taken lives, sure he had changed a lot but his desire was still there. Tears were still flowing freely from the other eye and he had an idea, without a second thought he was shoving his thumb into the eye and beginning to mush it. It oozed and squirted much to his pleasure and his bulge was wreathing inside Dave's hole. Dave had actually stopped screaming at this point, his throat probably too raw. He stayed tensed and still, biting his lip until it bled. Gamzee squished and squished until the eye was nothing more than a bloody black goo in his head. 

He scooped some out, letting go of Dave's hair to grip his jaw and squeeze it till it opened and shoved his eye goo covered finger into his mouth. Dave gagged a few times before throwing up in his mouth and Gamzee laughed before snapping a hand over Dave's mouth and plugging his nose waiting for him to swallow. He was clearly trying but it still took about 30 seconds for him to manage it. He released him and decided it was probably time to put him out of his misery. 

He started quickly thrusting and leaned into Dave's throat and bit down right on his jugular, taking a large piece out of him and relishing the heavy spray that got him when he ripped it out and he came when his body went lax under him. It was definitely the best sex they ever had.


End file.
